


Love In The Eye of the Beholder

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Steve Rogers, Child Abuse, Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Get Together, M/M, Mental Abuse, Past Abuse, Phil just wants to talk to Steve!, Physical Abuse, Shy!Steve, Steve Feels, Steve doesn't have the serum...he got buff just like everyone else, Steve's dad is a jerk, Steve's kind of a kid, Tony's a walking sexual harrasment case, You guessed it-Steve's deaf, and he gets really cranky, emotional Steve, sexy times ensue...later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil never had much luck with people-he had his friends and that was that. But when he sees the boy of his dreams, things change- some for the better, some for the worse. His dream boy has a bad past and he can't hear-but Phil learns that he loves the boy so much, he can't bring himself to care about anything but protecting his Steve.</p><p>P.S. I changed the title and summary of this story, because it was brought to my attention that it was offensive, and that was not my intention. I have deaf friends myself, and I did my own research on d/Deaf culture. So, I hope I didn't offend you, and if I did, I'm terribly sorry. I do hope you enjoy the story, and if you don't, please leave me a comment on how to fix my story or improve it. Thank you again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Messy Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a warning about this fic. It has strong , slightly graphic theme of abuse. I just wanted to make sure this was stated, for those who might be triggered by such things. It also has a few explicit sexual scenes with man on man, man on woman, and woman on woman. Please note some of this fic is not for the faint of heart and should be avoided if it affects you negatively in any way. 
> 
> Now, for a bit of comic relief.  
> What is Steve's favorite Popsicle?  
> Give up yet?  
> It's a CAPSICOUL! LOL!
> 
> Yeah, its was crap, I know.  
> I'll keep my day job, thank you very much.

**Chapter 1: Messy Meetings**

Phil loved Tuesdays. If it was Tuesday, that meant it was pizza day in the cafeteria. And, the cafeteria had kick-ass pizza. So, lucky for Phil, it was Tuesday, and he had two slices of pepperoni and olive pizza on his plate that he was stuffing his mouth with. 

"Phil, I seriously think you would die without pizza Tuesdays." Tony said. 

"Shut up, Stark. The only way you make it through school is Bruce." Phil shot back. 

"Well, he does give amazing blow jobs." 

Phil rolled his eyes and continued to eat. He participated in some of the chatter going on at his table about Ms. Reyna's Chemistry test and the idiots from the football team who were already planning their big prank on the least popular kid in school. Phil laughed at something Loki said, but abruptly stopped when he saw _him._ The most perfect boy he had ever seen in his life had just walked by his table. Tony whistled and Clint laughed. 

"Keep it in your pants, Phil!" Tony teased, making some obscene motion with his hands. 

"I don't think I've ever seen Phil look like that. I think he's dying of sexual attraction." Darcy said. 

Phil shushed them as he watched the boy walk. The boy was blonde and tall, at least six feet even. He had milky white skin and he was muscular, not scarily so, but it was there. And then there was his ass. It was the most perfect backside Phil had ever laid eyes upon. Nice, round, _firm,_ and all Phil could think was 'I _need_ to tap that.' Phil was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice one of the jocks stick out his foot to trip the blonde Adonis. He heard a yelp and saw the blonde fall to the ground with a loud **BANG!** The jocks all laughed, giving each other high fives and pointing at the blonde. Phil got up and rushed to the boy, who was now covered in spaghetti, milk, and yogurt. Phil put a hand on his shoulder and that obviously got the distressed blonde's attention. He looked up at Phil, flashing big blue eyes at him. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? I should probably get you to the nurse-just in case you hit your head or something." Phil said. 

The blonde cocked his head, his face blank and confused. He looked down at his shirt and whimpered. Phil felt bad for him-those damn jocks just had to make everyone a target. Phil helped the boy off the floor and was about to try talking to him again, but he heard a loud, panicked voice shouting across to cafeteria. 

"Has anyone seen a blonde boy, about six feet tall, blue eyes? Anyone?" The voice called. 

Phil knew she was talking about the boy in front of him, so he immediately called out. 

"Over here! He fell-one of those guys tripped him. I don't know if he's hurt or not; he won't respond to me." Phil called. 

Shortly after, a relieved looking brunette woman ran over and gripped Steve's shoulders. The blonde looked at her with teary eyes and pointed at his shirt. The brunette started to move her hands, making exaggerated facial expressions as she did so. The blonde responded easily, his facial expressions sad, disappointed, and hurt. Phil watched with interest until the brunette woman turned to him. 

"And who are you?" She asked, a bit of venom in her voice. 

"I'm Phil. Phil Coulson. I saw him trip, so I came to help him. He wouldn't respond to me, though. I thought maybe he was mute." Phil said, feeling small under the glare of the woman. 

"Of course he wouldn't respond, you bloody idiot. He can't hear you. Steve is Deaf, has been since birth. And he is non-speaking, don't call him mute. He-Oh for the love of God, Steve, I can get get you another shirt." 

The blonde boy-Steve-seemed to be in distress about his shirt. The brunette watched him sign and signed back when appropriate, until a look of understanding crossed her face. She smiled and nodded to him before turning back to Phil. 

"Is he-Is he okay?" Phil asked cautiously. 

"He's fine. He's just upset about his shirt because its new. His mother's not going to happy that some jackasses tripped him and messed up his nice dress shirt. The other thing he's upset about is his lunch." 

"Not a slam against you, but why did you let him go alone into the cafeteria if he can't really communicate with anyone that can't sign? It seems a little careless." 

"I didn't _let_ him. He was excited about his first day at a public school and ran off. He wanted pudding, and he obviously wasn't going to wait for me." 

Steve angrily stomped his foot. The brunette looked at him with a surprised expression. He signed to her, and she laughed, ruffling his hair. 

"What is he saying?" Phil asked eagerly. 

"Well, he says he has spaghetti in places spaghetti should never be. Oh, and he wanted to tell you thank you." The woman said. 

"Tell him I say he's welcome" 

"Tell him yourself. Here, I'll show you how." 

The brunette showed him how to tell Steve "You're Welcome" and Phil repeated her movement. Steve looked absolutely ecstatic and started to sign furiously, a huge smile on his face. The brunette signed to him, and Steve slowed down. 

"He says that his name is Steven Grant Rogers, but you can call him Steve. Hi, Phil, I'd like to be your friend. I'm new at this school. This is my interpreter, Peggy. She's a little overprotective, but she's very nice once she knows you and you know her." The brunette, Peggy, translated. 

"Oh. Uh, I don't know sign. But I'd like to be his friend, too." Phil said. 

Peggy signed Phil's friendship request to Steve, who nodded and smiled. Then his face clouded with discomfort and he tugged on Peggy's sleeve impatiently. 

"I had better take Steve to get cleaned up before he throws a fit. He's not usually so cranky-usually he's nice and polite. But you're lucky. Steve's only ever had two friends. He usually very quiet and private; he has his own little world he likes to be in most of the time. But now he's got another friend, so, thanks for that, I guess. Would you mind if he ate with you tomorrow?" Peggy asked. 

"Not at all. Tell him I'll see him tomorrow." Phil said. 

"I will. Steve says bye." 

Phil waved at Steve one last time. He saw Peggy grab Steve's hand, holding like she was Steve's mother. She looked like she was chastising him. Phil smiled a little, thinking of how it was probably because Steve had run off, excited for lunch. Phil made his way back to the table and sat down. Everyone looked at him. 

"Hey, Laufeyson. I need you to teach me sign language." Phil said. 

"Why? And what's in it for me?" Loki questioned, looking bored. 

"That new kid, Steve Rogers. He's Deaf and really cute and I want to be able to talk to him. And what do you want out of this?" 

"I'll teach you-for a price. Say, ten bucks for a four hour session? I can teach you Mondays and Wednesdays after school." 

"Fine, Loki. You're a little shit, you know that?" 

"I do. But it seems you're willing to deal with me to learn how to talk to your crush." 

Phil rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he wished he had some normal friends that _weren't_ mischievous little shits.


	2. Bully Magnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a note, any time Steve speaks, he is signing. Kind of a given, I know, but if I put 'Steve said', just know it really means 'Steve signed'. If someone is speaking to just Steve, I'll be sure to try to add that they are signing. Otherwise, if it is Steve and a group of people, the speaker will be talking and signing.  
> Anyway, another thing is that Steve is kind of childish. He's easily excitable and easily amused. This is NOT infantillism, however. You'll find out why he's this way a little later.  
> Thanks for reading, guys and gals!

Chapter 2: Bully Magnet

Peggy led Steve down the hall, both Steve's hand and his fresh shirt in her grip. She watched Steve carefully and watched for signs that he might be having depressive episode, but he just looked a bit dazed and a little upset. 

"Steve, are you okay?" Peggy asked. 

"No. I'm angry. I didn't do anything to those jerks, and they tripped me. And now I'm hungry and I don't have lunch." Steve signed sadly. 

"I'm sorry, Steve. Hey, I have a good idea. Your mom gave me a snack for you, so, how about you go clean up and I'll get your snack so we can find a nice quiet spot to eat real quick?" 

"What kind of snack?" 

"A juice box, an apple, and some Goldfish." 

"Yum. I'll go change!" 

Peggy watched Steve excitedly run to the bathroom to change. She couldn't express how much she loved Steve. He'd been under her care for a month, only when his mother was working and now at school, and she could see a small change in his attitude from when she first met him. Steve was a shy and sweet boy, and he was usually kind, polite, and friendly. Peggy knew that Steve had only been living with his mom for a short time-his dad had kicked him out. Peggy checked her watch. Steve had been in the bathroom an awfully long time. She walked to the bathroom and was almost trampled by a group of jocks. She growled. Those unbelievable assholes already made Steve's first day hell. She knocked on the door to make sure no one else was in the bathroom before she opened the door. She heard sobs and searched the stalls. In the handicapped stall, she saw Steve in the corner crying. She kneeled beside him and tilted up Steve's head. Steve's left eye was swollen and bruised; his nose was bleeding and looked broken. Peggy lifted Steve's shirt with shaky hands. His chest and stomach were littered with large, painful looking bruises. 

"Good God! Steve, oh kiddo, shhh. I'm going to get you to the office so I can take you to the doctor, okay? You just stay calm." Peggy said, running her fingers through Steve's hair. 

"Ms. Carter, my nose hurts. It hurts all over. Help me please?" Steve signed desperately through his sobs. 

"Steve, I'm here. Call me Peggy, baby. Come on, upsy-daisy." 

Peggy helped Steve up and Steve made a motion with his hands. He grasped the air as he clenched his fists. Peggy gathered him into her arms for a hug and she felt Steve grip her tightly as he cried. Peggy rubbed his back while she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Steve's mother and waited for her to answer. 

"Hello, this is Sarah Rogers." Sarah, Steve's mother said. 

"Sarah, this is Peggy. I'm taking Steve to the doctor. He got hurt and he needs serious attention." Peggy said, using a wet paper towel to wipe away some of the blood on Steve's face. 

"Oh God! Is he okay?! What's broken? You skip the doctor! Bring him down to the med clinic _right now!_ " 

"We'll be there soon. I have to go to sign Steve out." 

"I'll see you when you get here, Peggy. Take care of my baby boy." 

"I will, Sarah." 

Peggy hung up and dragged Steve out of the bathroom and down the hall to the office. Steve was still crying, which worried Peggy. Steve had a high pain tolerance, and if he was still hurting, that meant his injuries were really bad. Peggy signed Steve out and they were about to leave, but the secretary stopped them. 

"Look, ma'am, you can't take him out of school. He can only be checked out by a parent." The secretary said snootily. 

"Well, read my lips, _ma'am,_ " Peggy drawled sarcastically, "Steve is hurt, and I'm taking him to the doctor with or without your permission. So, goodbye." 

Peggy left the office, a triumphant smile on her face. Steve got in Peggy's car, clinging to Peggy once she got in the driver's seat. Peggy slammed on the gas to get to the clinic. Steve curled up into a ball and whimpered pitifully. Peggy pulled into the parking lot and got Steve out. She saw Sarah run out from the corner of her eye. Steve ran to her, signing 'mama' over and over again until he tired out and started to fall asleep on Sarah's shoulder. 

"Thank you, Peggy. You can go home now, if you want." Sarah said as she walked Steve inside to the waiting room. 

"You know I can't leave him, Sarah." Peggy said, smoothing back Steve's sweaty hair. 

Sarah smiled as she checked Steve over slightly. Steve pushed her hands away, his tiredness causing him to become irratable. Before Steve gave into sleep he signed: "Want friend. Want Phil"


	3. House Call

**Chapter 3: House Call**

Sarah watched Steve sleep, her eyes full of worry. All this, only on the first day of school? Hoe was Steve going to survive until May? Sure, it was only three months away, but he still had another year after this. She looked at Peggy as she walked towards her, extending a cup of coffee towards her. Sarah accepted it gratefully and took a large gulp.

"Thank you, Peggy. May I ask you something?" Sarah asked. 

"Anything, Sarah. I'll answer the best I can." Peggy replied, taking a sip of her own coffee. 

"Who is Phil? Steve signed that name before he fell asleep." 

"Phil is a boy Steve met at school. Phil helped him up after those boys tripped him at lunch. He's actually, uh, Steve's first friend here." 

Sarah smiled and looked down at Steve again. Steve's face was twisted up in a grimace, like it was painful to just breathe. She ran her fingers through his hair gently. Peggy watched the display of motherly concern with sad eyes-Steve really hadn't done anything to deserve this. Sarah ran a hand over Steve's side. Sarah watched Steve startle and awaken, his lip forming a pout. He hissed in pain as he tried to straighten up and wrapped his arms around himself and curled into a ball again. Sarah tapped Steve to get his attention and started to sign. 

"Steve, where does it hurt? Show me." Sarah signed, giving Steve what she _hoped_ was a comforting smile. 

"My chest, nose, face. My stomach, too. Mom, will you patch me up?" Steve signed, changing positions to lay against his mother's chest again. 

"Not me, baby, but one of the doctors. I'll be right there with you, and so will Ms. Peggy." 

Steve nodded and snuggled into Sarah's chest. Sarah made sure Steve was settled and content before she started to talk to Peggy about Steve's friend again. She was glad Steve was making friends; Steve hadn't had any friends but Peggy since Bucky had passed. She listened to Steve breathe wheezily and rubbed his chest. 

"So, tell me more about Phil." Sarah said. 

"Well, he seems nice enough. He's average height, brown hair and eyes. I actually think he might have a little bit of a crush on Steve." Peggy said with a laugh. 

"Oh, isn't that sweet? Steve's first admirer." 

"How could he not have one? He's a very good looking young man, and he's sweet and nice." 

"Well, you aren't wrong about that. I wish Steve could see that about himself." 

"One day he will, Sarah. He just needs people to show him that and help him believe it." 

"When I think about things like that, I could just sock Joseph right in the mouth." 

"Steve Rogers? Where is Steve Rogers? You need to go in for X-Rays." A doctor called. 

Sarah sighed. The people she worked with were morons sometimes. She told them Steve was Deaf. She cursed their inconsideration. She tapped Steve and helped him up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to keep him steady. They walked down the hall to the X-Ray room. Sarah waited in the hall while they took Steve's X-Rays. When Steve came out twenty minutes later, the doctor ushered them into an open room. The doctor had a nurse come in to fix up Steve's nose and give him a general check-up. Steve got upset with the nurse when she started to press on Steve's bruised chest. Steve let out a strangled cry. Sarah grabbed his hand until the nurse was done. She left and the doctor came in, holding a folder. 

"Looks like Steve has a few cracked ribs-two to be exact. A broken nose, split lip, black eye, lots of chest and stomach bruising. He's going to be sore, but he'll be okay. He's okay to go to school tomorrow as long as he takes it easy, unless he gets worse. If he does, bring him back in." The doctor, Dr. Novak, said, smiling at Steve. 

"Okay. Thank you, Doctor. I'll be talking Steve home now. He needs rest." Sarah said, signing to Steve the conversation. 

Dr. Novak nodded and walked them out the door. Sarah got Steve in the car and they drove home. 

****************

A few hours after they got home, Sarah heard the land-line phone ring. She left Steve in the living room to watch _The Brady Bunch_ with closed captioning with a bag of ice on his swollen eye while she answered the phone.

"Hello, Rogers' residence. Sarah speaking." Sarah said. 

"Uh, hello, this is, uh, Phil Coulson. Does a Steve Rogers live here?" Phil asked nervously. 

"Oh, you're Steve's new friend! I'm Steve's mother. Hold on, you can talk to Steve. I'll put you on speaker so I can sign to Steve what you're saying." 

"That'd be great! Thank you, Ms. Rogers." 

"Call me Sarah, Phil." 

Sarah carried the phone into the living room and put it on speaker. She set it on the coffee table and signed to Steve. 

"Steve, sweetheart, there's someone on the phone for you. Someone named Phil." Sarah signed. 

"Really?! What is he saying, Mom? Tell him I say hi! Mom!" Steve signed excitedly. 

Sarah listen to Phil as he talked and repeated his words to Steve in sign. 

"Phil says he just wanted to make sure you were okay. He looked up our number in the phone book, because he wanted to talk to you. He looks forward to having lunch with you tomorrow." Sarah signed. 

"Tell him I feel better now, but I'm still a little sore. I am excited to have lunch with him, too. I'm glad me and Phil are friends." Steve signed, a dreamy smile on his face. 

Sarah relayed the message. The exchange lasted for an hour before Sarah told Steve that it was time for him to take a shower and go to bed. She made sure to tell Phil that Steve said bye and hung up. Once Steve came back down stairs fresh from a shower and clad in his pajamas, Sarah hugged him gently. Steve blushed and signed to her. 

"Mom, can you," Steve paused, his blush spreading, "Tuck me in?" 

Sarah smiled and nodded positively, following Steve up the stairs to his room. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead. Steve smiled sleepily. 

"Goodnight, Steve. See you in the morning. I love you." Sarah signed. 

"I love you, too, mama. Thank you for tucking me in." Steve signed. 

"No problem. Night." 

Steve smiled at Sarah as she walked out of his room. She shut the door and went back to the kitchen. She sighed and called Peggy. She just had to tell her about Steve's phone call.


	4. Lunch Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit short, and it just describes Steve and Phil's lunch date and Steve meeting Phil's other friends. There will be quite a time lapse between this chapter and the next, just FYI.   
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! You guys rock my socks! lol

**Chapter 4: Lunch Date**

Phil ran to the cafeteria, bubbling over with excitement. He didn't show it, of course. Couldn't let Tony be right, now could he? Phil got his lunch and sat at his table, talking to Thor, Jane, and Bruce while he waited for Steve. Tony sat down and waggled his eyebrows at Phil before putting an arm around Bruce.

"Oh, look. It's Phil's Cinderella." Tony teased, a grin from ear to ear on his face. 

"Shut up, Tony. Holy shit, it is! Everyone, be on your best behavior!" Phil screeched. 

Phil watched Steve and Peggy walk towards his table. Steve had a brown paper bag in his hand and a smile on his face while he watched Peggy sign. They stopped at Phil's table and Steve's smile got wider, causing his lip to split open again. Phil winced, as it looked like it hurt, while Steve and Peggy took a seat. Steve had pulled Peggy's chair out for her, which Phil thought was sweet. Phil's group of friends stared at Phil. 

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce us?" Tony and Darcy blurted. 

"Oh sorry. Steve, these are my friends Tony, Darcy, Jane, Thor, Loki, Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha. Guys, this is Steve." Phil said, signing to Steve. 

"Hello, everyone. Phil, you sign?" Steve signed, one eyebrow arched perfectly. 

"Only a little, sorry. All I know." 

Steve saddened, but perked up when he pulled out his lunch. He signed to Peggy before taking a bite of his sandwich. Peggy smiled. 

"Steve says he's happy to meet you all, but he probably won't talk much. He's really hungry." Peggy said. 

Everyone nodded and went on eating their lunches. Lunch went well, everyone talking and Steve adding his input when he wasn't stuffing his face, (Phil thought it was cute how Steve was so excited.) When Peggy signed to Steve a joke Clint had said, Steve laughed. It was loud and sounded more like a bark, but it was music to Phil's ears. Peggy took Steve from lunch a little early so he could find his next class, and everyone waved goodbye. They were all sad to see Steve go. He waved back and winked at Phil. 

"He was cool. Will he being hanging out with us more often?" Jane asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah, he will." Phil said. 

"Good. Because he laughs at my jokes, unlike you assholes." Clint said. 

Phil smiled. He considered this a push in the right direction.


	5. Relationships Formed (And Plans Made)

**Chapter 5: Relationships Formed (And Plans Made)**

It had been five weeks since Phil had met Steve, and Phil thought that maybe, just maybe, it was time to make a move on Steve. Steve had really opened up and started freely talking to everyone, and he really liked Thor because he was always so jolly and playful. Phil had been working with his sign language and he now knew over a thousand words, thanks to his good memory and practice. Phil had gotten to school early Thursday morning to search for Steve so he could ask him out, but he couldn't see his blonde sunshine anywhere. He walked around the courtyard a few times until he spotted some people playing catch from the corner of his eye. He walked over to the pair, smiling when he recognized Steve and Peggy. He waited until Steve looked over and waved, smiling. Steve's face lit up as he dropped his glove and the ball on the ground and ran over, hugging Phil tightly. Phil squeezed Steve back, still being gentle because of Steve's still healing bruises.

"Hi, Phil! What's up?" Steve signed, the smile never leaving his face. 

"I just came to ask you a question. I was wondering-" Phil signed, getting interrupted by Darcy and Jane. 

"Phil, did you _see_ this?! They're selling tickets for _prom!_ " Darcy exclaimed, waving a poster in Phil's face. 

"Darcy, quiet down. What's this year's theme?" 

"Its a Viva Las Vegas theme. I bet I know who you're taking." Jane said, a teasing smile on her lips. 

"I'm not going-I don't have anyone to go with." 

"Phil, I'll go with you! It'd be fun! Peggy says that at prom there's lots of dancing. I like to dance, and I'd like to go with you." Steve signed, blushing. 

"Steve, you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, I'd _love_ to go with you. I like you a lot. I was even going to ask you out. I look like an idiot right now." Phil signed, wanting to slap himself silly. 

Steve frowned, staring at Phil intensely. His blue eyes carried an intense heat that wasn't normally there. Steve signed angrily to Phil. 

"You want to ask me on a date, but you won't go to prom with me? That doesn't make sense! Why are you being wishy-washy?" Steve signed, anger shown through his signs and his facial expressions. 

"Steve, I want to go to prom with you, I really do. I just don't want you to feel like you have to go with me." Phil signed. 

"I don't feel like I _have_ to. I feel like I want to go with you because I like you. Maybe a little more than a friend." 

"Steve, I -" 

"You seem like you don't want to go with me. Just forget I said anything. Goodbye, Phil." 

Steve stormed off, Peggy following shortly behind, glaring at Phil and shaking her head. Darcy and Jane looked at Steve, then at Phil, and back to Steve. They looked confused. 

"What the hell was that?" Jane asked, breaking the silence. 

"I think I insulted Steve. I said I'd like to go to prom with him, but I didn't want him to go if he felt forced. I think he took it as I didn't want to go with him." Phil said. 

"Well, maybe you should explain more. Or just ask him out, and then on your date ask him to prom. Ooo, I could totally set you up with a romantic picnic!" Darcy said. 

Phil smiled and nodded. He looked at Darcy and gave a small grin. 

"Hey, Darcy? How soon do you think you can set up that picnic?" Phil asked. 

"I can have it done by tomorrow. I have to tell the guys you have a date! They'll flip!" Darcy yelled, dragged Jane with her as she ran off. 

Phil smiled. He had amazing friends. 

*********

Steve stormed angrily to his first period class. He was very upset that Phil didn't want to go with him to prom-or well, Steve didn't really know. Phil said he wanted to go out, but then he says he doesn't want him to feel pushed, even though Steve had said he wanted to go; that he was excited to go, even. Peggy desperately tried to catch up with Steve, and she finally did. She tugged Steve shoulder and he turned. Peggy had never seen Steve so angry before.

"Steve, slow down! I know you're upset but you need to calm down." Peggy signed. 

"Peggy, I don't _want_ to calm down! I'm confused. I don't know if Phil likes me like that or if he doesn't. I wish I knew." Steve signed. 

"Relationships are confusing, Steve. That's actually half the fun, believe it or not. Trust me, Phil will come around. Just give him a little time." 

"I guess. Hey, Peggy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think that Phil doesn't want to go because he finds me boring and unattractive?" 

"What? No! Steve, you're hot. And you're smart. Oh, look who's coming down the hall. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." 

Steve turned to see Phil walking down the hall towards them. Steve tried his best to look indifferent, even though he was happy to see Phil. Phil came up to him and smiled kindly, hoping Steve had cooled down a little and was willing to listen. 

"Hey, Steve. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. How about I make it up to you? A picnic in Central Park tomorrow afternoon?" Phil signed. 

"Okay, Phil. I'm willing to give you another chance. I really like you, and I hope maybe we could be more than friends? Not now, unless you want to." Steve signed back, blushing. 

"You got it. And this is for you." 

Phil put a hand on Steve's waist and kissed Steve's lips tenderly. He could tell Steve was surprised-and that it was his first kiss. Steve tensed like he was either nervous or scared, but he soon started to kiss back, cupping Phil's face. Phil felt Steve moan into his mouth. Phil let his hands wander to Steve's ass, but Steve pushed his hands away, a smile forming on his face. 

"No-no, Phil. Not yet. Don't get fresh with me." Steve signed, smiling as he teased Phil. 

"Sorry. So, tomorrow afternoon, yeah?" Phil signed. 

"Sounds great. And Phil?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are we going steady?" 

Phil thought it over. 

"Yeah. Yeah, we are. I'll see you later...Babe." 

"Okay...Honey." 

Phil waved as he walked away, heading for his first period class. Steve stood where he was, a huge grin on his face. His lips were still tingling from the kiss. He now had his answer to his question, and a boyfriend. When Peggy came back, Steve signed to her about his kiss, and she smiled. She knew Phil wouldn't stay away for long, and she knew Steve couldn't stay mad at Phil. 

"I have a date tomorrow, Peggy." Steve signed. 

"That's good. I'm sure your mom will be very happy that you're going out. Come on, time to get to class." Peggy signed. 

Steve and Peggy walked to class, signing to each other. Steve just knew it was going to be a good day, even though he was going to Algebra II, which was his least favorite class.


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about the date. Steve has an emotional heart to heart.

The next day, Steve thought school had gone too slowly. He was excited about his date with Phil, and when he got home, he barely said hi to his mom before he ran upstairs to get ready for his date. Sarah smiled and patted the couch beside her for Peggy.

"He sure is excited for his date. I'm excited to meet Phil finally." Sarah said. 

"I'm happy for Steve. Did he tell you that he had his first kiss yesterday? Him and Phil really swapped saliva in the hallway." Peggy said. 

"He did _not_ tell me! Excuse me, I have to go give a certain little blonde boy the 'Talk.'" 

Sarah walked up the stairs to Steve's room and opened the door without knocking. Steve was shirtless, two nice button-downs on hangers in front of him. He looked deep in thought, like he wasn't able to decide between the two. Sarah walked up behind Steve and plucked a hanger out of his hand. Steve startled and turned around. 

"Blue is more your color, Steve." Sarah signed. 

"Thanks, Mom. Did you need something?" Steve signed, putting the chosen button-down. 

"I think me and you need to have a talk. Sit down, baby." 

Steve sat on his bed next to Sarah. He looked at her curiously. 

"Steve, you're getting older and you've probably started to notice girls or, in this case, boys in a more sexual way. You may want to kiss them, or maybe touch them or let them touch you. But you should know that it's important to use protection. If you and Phil or anyone else want to participate in anal sex or vaginal sex, you should always use a condom. And you don't have to do anything you want to do. If Phil gets fresh, you just tell him no and walk away." Sarah signed. Steve blushed, embarrassed. 

"Mom, that was very uncomfortable. But I understand why you felt you needed to tell me that. Thank you. Can I wait downstairs for Phil? If I stay in here, I'll get paranoid about my outfit." Steve signed. 

"Sure, Steve. You look very nice. Phil's going to be all over you." 

Steve smiled and followed Sarah downstairs to wait. He waved at Peggy and sat on the couch. As soon as he sat down, he saw a light flash by the door, signifying that the door bell had rung. Steve ran to the door and opened it, smiling when he saw a nervous Phil holding flowers. Steve invited him in. 

"Phil, I'd like you to meet my Mom, Sarah Rogers. Mom, this is my boyfriend Phil." Steve signed, kissing Phil's cheek. 

"It's nice to finally meet you, Phil. Steve talks about you so much." Sarah said, signing her words as well. 

"Its nice to meet you, too, Ms. Rogers. Steve talks about you a lot as well." Phil said, signing as well. 

"Call me Sarah. You two should get going. Steve, I'll see you when you get home. And, Phil, take care of Steve." 

"Will do, Sarah. I'll have him home by nine." 

"Keep him out till ten. Steve needs to go out more. Besides, its a Friday." 

Phil nodded and smiled. He offered his arm to Steve and they walked out the door. Phil felt lucky. Steve was his date, they could walk to the park, and Darcy was nice enough to set up a picnic for them. Phil decided to keep the conversation low and light, as to keep Steve calm and happy so he didn't have a panic attack thinking he was doing something wrong. Steve didn't sign much on the way there, so Phil took the time to observe Steve closely. The blonde was definitely a little nervous. He also looked very nice in his sky blue dress shirt and light jeans with sneakers. They walked into the park and Phil led Steve to the quiet, secluded spot where they would be eating at for the evening. Phil smiled at the amusement on Steve's face when he saw the gingham picnic blanket and candles. Phil gestured to the blanket. 

"Have a seat. I'm pretty hungry, how about you?" Phil signed. 

"I am hungry. Thank you for asking me out, Phil. Everything looks so nice. You must have worked really hard on this." Steve signed. 

"Actually, I had a little help from Darcy and Jane. But you're welcome." 

"So, what's for dinner?" 

"Usual picnic stuff. Turkey and cheese sandwiches, carrot and celery sticks, sparkling grape juice, and for dessert, chocolate dipped strawberries." 

"Sounds delicious. Let's eat, shall we?" 

Phil and Steve ate in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the taste of the food. Phil got distracted by Steve. Steve looked incredibly sexy when he ate. His mouth stretched wide to take bites of his sandwich, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. Phil knew it probably wasn't appropriate to think of Steve in a sexual way in a time like this, but he couldn't help but think of how hot Steve would look if his plump, soft lips were wrapped around his dick, sucking hard and fast. Phil tried to shake the thought out of his head, but it didn't go anywhere, just receded into the dark corners of his mind so it could pop up later. Steve looked at him curiously, reaching a hand out to cup Phil's face. Phil moved the plates out of the way so he could pull Steve closer to him. Steve kissed him, parting his lips to give Phil complete access to his mouth. Phil readily shoved his tongue into Steve's mouth, pulling Steve on top of him. Phil's hands moved all over the place, starting at Steve's waist, then moving underneath his shirt to feel Steve's hard, muscled chest. Steve broke the kiss and pushed Phil's hands away, rolling off him to lay beside him on the blanket. 

"Phil, I wanted to do that with you, I do. But when we do, I want us to be prepared. And I have things to tell you before we do that, because I don't want there to be any secrets between us. Actually, I was hoping I could tell you those things tonight. I figured it was a good time, seeing as you made this nice, romantic picnic." Steve signed. 

"You can tell me anything. I'm not going to push you, but I'd love to know everything about you, no matter how embarrassing or upsetting." Phil signed. 

"If I may start?" 

"Anytime." 

"I've told you almost everything, but I haven't told you much about my time with my dad before I moved here. See, my parents divorced when I was six. And of course that resulted in a custody battle. Well, my dad won. My dad had always been in denial about me being Deaf, and when he got custody of me, he tried to fix me. He never favored me, but that got much worse without people around. I remember the first time he took me out in public. I already knew sign, but my dad refused to learn it. So, we were in a diner, one that my dad absolutely loved, and I had to go to the bathroom. I signed to my dad and asked where the bathroom was. He slapped my hands and yelled at me, but I had no idea what he was saying. So, I sat there, trying to hold my bladder. But that didn't happen. I ended up wetting myself in the restaurant, and my dad got so angry that he took me home and beat me until I was black and blue before he locked me in my room for three days. He only took me out two more times, and the same thing happened each time. He never took me out again. I was always cooped up in the house with nothing but my pencils and paper to keep me company. Then I met my best friend, Bucky. He was great. He was two years older than me, and I thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. He learned sign language just for me, and we were so close that he was like my big brother. When my dad found out, he still wasn't happy. He'd already started beating me on a daily basis because he thought I was stupid. I couldn't pass my classes because I didn't have an interpreter. My dad said I didn't need one, that that to learn to hear and speak. When I could do that, he was angry. Very angry. Then, two months ago, my mom regained custody and I moved here. Around that time, Bucky joined the Army and was immediately shipped off to Iraq. Only a few weeks after, he was shot during a raid. He didn't make it. Then I met you and I was happier than I had been in weeks." 

"Steve, baby, I'm so sorry that happened to you. That's horrible! Your dad should have understood that you were Deaf! That wasn't fair to you! I should find him and castrate him!" 

Steve held out his arms for a hug, which Phil gave him gladly. Steve snuggled into his chest and smiled. Phil stroked his hair lovingly, kissing it lightly. 

"So, Steve, I had something to ask you." Phil signed. 

"What is it?" Steve signed. 

"Will you go to prom with me?" 

"Of course I will, Phil!" 

Phil kissed Steve. It was getting late, so they packed up to go home. Phil walked Steve home and waited at the front door with him. Steve blushed shyly. 

"I had a really good time. We should do that again." Steve signed. 

"I agree. I'll see you Monday. Good night." Phil signed. 

Phil gave Steve a short, quick kiss on the lips before getting in his car (he'd left it at Steve's house so they could walk) and going home. Steve went inside and tried to be very quiet, noticing that his mother was already in bed. He changed into his pajamas and got in bed. 

He was asleep as soon as he head hit the pillow.


	7. Planning Sessions (With A Little Help From One Sarah Rogers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only six chapters left after this! We are now getting into _prom planning!_

A few weeks after Phil and Steve's first date, it was only about three weeks until prom. Phil and Steve had gone on a few more dates-one very memorable, because Steve had let Phil touch _everywhere,_ including his absolutely perfect ass. But now Phil was in serious planning mode. He wanted to make it special for Steve; he wanted it to be that one time when they realize that they want to spend the rest of their lives together. Phil was actually at Steve's house now, sitting on the couch petting Steve's orange tabby cat, Liberty. Steve was making popcorn, because he was hungry.

_'As always.'_ Phil had thought. 

Steve returned from the kitchen, a grin on his face and a bowl of popcorn in hands. He sat beside Phil and the a handful of popcorn. Phil kissed him and then grabbed his own handful of popcorn. 

"Steve, I want to talk about prom." Phil signed. 

"Okay. Let's talk." Steve signed in reply. 

"Well, I wanted to know what you wanted to do. I was just planning on picking you up in my car. I figured you wouldn't like anything flashy." 

"I'm fine with whatever, Phil. As long as I'm with you. Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. Be right back!" 

Steve ran down the hall and suddenly, Sarah popped out of nowhere. Phil startled and looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled at scaring the serious teen and sat next to him. 

"So, you and Steve planning what you're going to do for prom?" Sarah asked. 

"Yeah-well, no. Steve mainly agrees with what I say and eats popcorn. I think he's trying to avoid it." Phil said. 

"Not avoid the topic, Phil, but avoid giving opinions. He's not going to tell you what he wants. You have to do a bit a digging. Steve can be very stubborn. He can also be very shy about what he wants." 

"Well, what do you think he wants?" 

"A corsage, to dance with you to his favorite song, to kiss you under the light of the moon before the night is over. Steve kind of a romantic." 

"Thank you, Sarah. You really helped." 

"No problem, Phil. I better go pretend to be reading in my room before Steve gets back. Bye." 

Sarah walked back into her room right as Steve came down the hall an back into the living room. Steve climbed into Phil's lap and toyed with the first button of Phil's shirt. It was a little thing Phil had learned about Steve. Steve enjoyed lying on Phil's bare chest. He could feel Phil's heartbeat, and that made Steve feel safe and warm and loved. Phil didn't object to Steve doing this at all-he felt like he and Steve had a better connection because of it. He also liked Steve snuggling into his chest and pressing light kisses to his sternum. Phil stroked Steve's hair while Steve laid on his chest, humming in pleasure at the little open-mouthed kisses Steve was pressing against his chest. Steve looked up at Phil and kissed his lips, cupping his face to keep contact as Phil gripped his hips. They kissed for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other. Steve whimpered and ground his ass into Phil's groin. Phil smiled. 

"Not now, Steve. But soon, okay? I know you're not ready yet." Phil signed. 

"Phil, I want you." Steve signed desperately. 

"Not yet. Hey, I've got to get home, so I'll see you later, okay? I love you." 

"I love you, too, Phil. Be safe. Please." 

"You know I will." 

Steve climbed off of Phil and kissed him goodbye. Phil waved to Steve before walking out the door. Steve sighed. He hated how well Phil knew him sometimes. But Steve was willing to wait for the perfect time, and that's all he really wanted. It seemed that Phil knew that oh so very well. Steve pet Liberty a few times before picking a a book. He needed to pass some time.


	8. Would You Go With Me?

Phil sat beside Steve in the lunchroom. It was suprisingly quiet today, and Phil vaugely wondered who had died. Well, it didn't stay that way long. Tony got on his knees in front of Bruce and started to talk.

"Bruce, you're the O2 to my burning fire of passion. Will you go to prom with me?" Tony asked. 

"Why do you even ask? Of course I'll go with you." Bruce said, smiling at his boyfriend's cheesy display. 

The group laughed and threw straw paper at Tony while making kissy faces. Tony grumbled as he got up off the floor and sat back in his chair. 

"Like you guys could do any better. I was fucking romantic! I used _chemistry_ , Bruce's _favorite_ subject, to ask him to prom." Tony said, hugging Bruce as he pouted. 

"It was sweet, Tony. And just a little cheesy." Steve signed with a laugh. 

"Really?! How did Phil ask you to prom?" 

"I took him out and we had a picnic dinner under the stars. We had a long heart to heart, and I asked him then." Phil said. 

"Awww! That's so romantic! Natasha asked me after my debate meet, in front of everyone, in Russian, with a song. It was great." Pepper said. 

"You're damn right it was. You're my girl, and you deserve only the best." Natasha said, kissing Pepper's cheek. 

"Oh, come _on_! Why does everyone have to one up me?" Tony whined. 

"Because we are more romantic than you." Phil said simply, putting an arm around Steve and letting Steve's head rest on his chest. 

"Lady Jane! Dost thou have a moment?" Thor asked, jogging over. 

"I do, Thor. What is it, baby?" Jane asked. 

Thor got down on one knee and pulled out a bouquet of roses. He gripped Jane's hand. 

"Lady Jane, my dearest love, you are the song I hear that breezes through the willows and the light that brightens my world. Would you accompany me to the ball that you call 'prom?'" Thor asked, kissing Jane's hand lightly. 

"Yes! I thought you would never ask! Oh, Thor, you big cutie!" Jane exclaimed, hugging her big, blonde boyfriend. 

"This is most delightful, Lady Jane! I shall look foreward to taking you to this 'prom!'" 

"Are you joking?! You make my display look so stupid!" Tony whined, throwing an empty milk carton at Thor. 

"Ooo, Jane! This means dress and tux shopping! Me, you, Steve, and Clint! Thor can go with Loki! This is going to be so fun!" Darcy squealed. 

"Oh God, how did you rope poor Steve into this?" Clint asked. 

"Steve loves me. And he wants to look good for Phil. 

"I did agree, Clint. If you're going, all the better." Steve signed. 

"You poor, unfortunate soul. Nobody warned you about Darcy, did they?" 

"No. Darcy's nice, though, and I'm sure it will be a fun day." 

Clint smiled at Steve's optimism, even if it was true that his girlfried was a ten pound sack of crazy. Clint loved her, though, and wouldn't dream of leaving her. 

It seemed everyone had gone prom crazy, execpt for Loki, who was nowhere to be found at the moment. Ten minutes later, Loki stalked over to table and sat beside Steve with a sigh. 

"You ask Lenora out yet? That girl has got it going on." Tony said teasingly. 

"I did. She said yes. But she wants to go in a limo. What the hell is a limo?" Loki asked. 

"What? They didn't have those in Norway?" Bruce asked lightly. 

"No, they did not. This 'prom' rubbish is more trouble than it is worth." 

"Nah. We do it cause we love them girls. Besides, if you get it on with her, it'll _totally_ be worth it." Clint said slyly. 

The group continued to joke and talk of prom plans until the bell rang and they were shooed off to class.


	9. Shopping!

Steve followed Darcy, Jane, and Clint into the mall, Peggy following closely behind. Today was the big day. The day they all got their outfits for prom. Steve had worked for weeks to save up enough money to get his tux. He smiled to himself. He hoped Phil would be very impressed with his clothing choice. They decided to get the dresses first, and went into a formal wear shop. Darcy squealed and dragged Jane to a rack of dresses while Steve, Clint, and Peggy sat on one of the couches in the shop. Clint groaned.

"Fuck. This is going to take at least two hours. I'll bet money on it. Darcy is so fucking picky sometimes." Clint said, watching as Peggy relayed the message to Steve. 

"Girls will be girls, I guess. They can take all the time they need." Steve signed. 

"Why are you so _understanding?_ " 

Steve shrugged and turned to look at the racks of dresses in front of him. The girls came out and modeled the first few dresses. Steve thought they looked very fetching, but it seemed Jane and Darcy thought differently. They said the dresses didn't bring out their skin tone, or they made them look fat. Steve frowned. They were beautiful girls. Nothing was wrong with them. But Clint was right on the money. Two hours later, Darcy and Jane found their perfect dresses. Darcy's was a deep, rich purple with a sweetheart neckline that had purple gemstones. It was long; down to her feet, which were clad in purple stilettos. Jane's wasn't as extravagant or eye-catching. It was simple, colored navy blue with a heart shaped neckline. It was strapless, and the same length as Darcy's, and Jane had a pair of simple, strappy silver heels. Steve smiled. They looked beautiful. 

"You ladies look absolutely stunning." Steve signed. 

"Aww, Steve, you're so sweet. I'm glad you came with us." Jane signed. 

"Yeah, Steve. Thanks. These are definitely the perfect dresses." Darcy said as Peggy translated. 

"No problem. You ready to go?" Steve signed. 

The girls nodded and went to change. When they came back out, they paid for their dresses. They left for the men's formal wear store. Steve stood extremely close to Peggy, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone but the people he knew. The mall was so much bigger than any place he'd ever been. Peggy gripped his wrist, sensing his unease. They walked into the store together and went walking around with Clint. Steve stuck mainly to the normal, sophisticated tuxedos, while Clint looked at something flashy and purple. Steve couldn't help but smile. It was like he and Darcy had planned out their wardrobe for the evening. Peggy smiled at him as he picked out a simple tux, black and white with a ice blue cummerbund and bow tie. Steve looked at it carefully, then inspected the price tag. Steve almost wanted to cry. It was five hundred dollars more than he had earned. It was the perfect tux, and he couldn't get it. Steve sighed and put it back on the rack. 

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Peggy signed, shocked. 

"Putting the tuxedo back. It's to expensive. I'll find another one." Steve signed. 

"No, you won't. How far out of your price range is it?" 

"Five hundred dollars, Peg. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." 

"I'll cover the last five hundred for you. I'll be damned if you don't have a perfect prom night." 

"Really? Thank you, Peggy. You don't have to." 

"I want to. Go try it on, you silly boy." 

Steve smiled and thanked Peggy again before hurrying to the dressing room. Clint had already tried his tux on, and he had looked really good. Steve walked out of the dressing room, sporting the handsome tux. The whole group gasped, and Steve figured they thought it looked good. 

"Steve, you look fucking hot!" Darcy said. 

"Dude, if I were gay, I'd totally tap you." Clint said. 

"Phil is going to be speechless when he sees you." Jane signed. 

Peggy translated all the comments to Steve. Steve blushed at the praise and was grateful for it. He kissed Peggy's cheek before thanking her again. He changed back into his regular clothes and the boys went to pay for their things. The cashier talked at Steve and Steve just stared at her blankly until Peggy translated. Steve smiled and nodded at the cashier. They finished paying and the group decided to get something to eat. Steve bounced on his toes excitedly. He was really hungry and a slice of pizza sounded really good. They went to the food court and Steve immediately dragged Peggy to the pizza kiosk. They each got a slice of pizza and sat at the table with the others to eat. The rest of the day was spent wandering around the mall, just looking around and goofing off. When Steve got home, he kissed his mother and went to his room. He was sleepy, and he changed into his pajamas and curled up under the blanket, thinking about Phil.


	10. Mama's Little Boy

The next morning, Sarah made pancakes for Steve. She was excited to know how Steve's shopping trip had gone. Her little boy was all grown up now, and it made her a little sad. She'd just gotten him back. She'd only had him for a month. She gripped the counter. Fucking Joseph. She hoped he burned in hell. She could still remember that awful day, the day Steve had gotten hurt at school. The day she told Joseph that their marriage wasn't going to work because of his selfishness.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sarah heard the phone ring and walked over to pick it up out of its cradle. She answered with a simple hello._

_"Mrs. Rogers, I'm afraid something has happened to Steve." The voice, one Sarah recognized as Steve's principal's voice, said gravely._

_"Oh my God...I'll be there as soon as I can. What happened? Is Steve okay?" Sarah asked, running to put on her coat._

__

_"You should meet the ambulance at the hospital on main. Steve was unconscious, we don't-"_

__

_Sarah hung up the phone before grabbing her keys and rushing out the door. She got in her car and tore out of the driveway, racing to the hospital to see Steve. She didn't know what the hell had happened. She called Joseph on the way there and told him to meet them at the hospital. When she had parked, she ran into the building, stopping at the front desk to ask what room her little boy was in. They led her to it, and she walked to the side of his hospital bed. Steve was pale and limp, and he had a huge bump on his head. Sarah started to cry._

__

_"How is he?" Sarah asked, wiping her eyes._

__

_"He suffered a serious concussion. It caused some swelling of the brain and a slight skull fracture. He's going to be fine, but we believe he might have suffered some brain damage. If he did, it could effect him either in the way he learns, his bodily functions, his behavior and attitude, anything. We just have to wait and see. I want to keep him here for observation." The doctor said._

__

_"Yes, that's fine. His father will be here any minute. Thank you, doctor."_

__

_The doctor nodded and left the room as Joseph walked in. Sarah hugged him and told him what the doctor had said. Joe just nodded._

__

_"Let me guess. It was because he couldn't hear what was going on." Joseph said, his tone mocking._

__

_"Joe, he's Deaf. When are you going to accept that?" Sarah asked angrily._

__

_"No kid of mine is going to be fucking handicapped, Sarah! Steve is lying! He can hear!"_

__

_"He can't, Joseph! And now he's got a concussion and he could have brain damage! Can't you have the least bit of empathy?"_

__

_"Not for a liar."_

__

_"Joseph, how can you be so ignorant and selfish? Steve is your son! You're supposed to love him and care for him-"_

__

_"Sarah, shut your whore mouth! All you care about is Steve, Steve, Steve. Can't you do anything else?"_

__

_"Get the hell out! I hate you! I never want to see you again!"_

__

_"Whatever, Sarah. My things will be gone by tomorrow."_

__

__

_*********_

 _A month later, they were divorced and Joseph had gotten custody of Steve. Sarah had figured out that Steve did have a little damage, and it affected his attitude and behavior. He was more childish, even for a six year old. Sarah couldn't believe she hadn't gotten custody. She knew she'd come to regret it. What she didn't know was that ten years later, she'd finally see her son again.  
_

Sarah was pulled out of her thoughts by a yawn as her son walked in, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His hair was all over the place and looked adorable. He signed good morning before going to the cabinet and grabbing a glass so he could get some orange juice. Sarah smiled and hugged Steve tightly. She kissed his forehead and watched as Steve smiled, basking in the unexpected attention. 

"I love you so much, Steve. You know that, right?" Sarah signed. 

"Of course, Mom. I love you, too. Thank you." Steve signed. 

"For what, baby?" 

"For taking me away from Dad. And for dealing with me. I know I can be kind of embarrassing sometimes, because I act immature." 

"Its not your fault. You're just easily excitable. You know when you were young, you got a little messed up because of the accident and that's why you act the way you do sometimes." 

"Yeah, but thank you anyways. Can we eat now? I'm really hungry, and it smells like pancakes." 

Sarah smiled. Steve would always be her little boy.


	11. Author's Note

So, this is just a little note to say that I may not continue this story. It seems like nobody likes the way I'm going about this. Which is perfectly fine, to each his or her opinion. But I'm not trying to imply that Deaf people are slow. I'm trying to say that Steve had an accident and it gave him a little brain damage. So, I'm still trying to decide whether or not to continue. Thanks for reading thus far.

Sincerely, ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06


	12. Birds and Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to jedimonkeyspock, Evesgreenleaf, Raven mcbain, IntelligentWolf, Trice9, and everyone else who left kudos and comments on this story. You helped me get my confidence back so I could finish this story. You guys rock my socks! And this story is totally dedicated to you awesome reader! Thanks again!

Phil was hanging out with Steve at the park once again. Steve had really come to love the park, Phil noticed, and Phil tried to plan most of the dates they went on in or near the park. When Steve planned dates, it was always to little places like museums or the movies, which was more Phil's taste. But nothing beat pushing Steve on the swings or going down the slide with him, in Phil's opinion. Sometimes Steve liked to switch it around and push Phil, but Steve just loved the swings. That's why Phil figured that the swings were the best place to talk with Steve about prom night. Just as Phil was about to start signing, Steve stopped him with a kiss. When Steve pulled away, he blushed and batted his eyelashes, which made Phil want to melt.

"Phil, I wanted to talk about something important." Steve signed. 

"What is it? Are you okay?" Phil signed. 

"I want to do something special on prom night." 

"What, babe? Tell me, we can make it happen." 

"I want to," Steve paused, "I want to make love with you for the first time. I want to give myself to you." 

"Steve, that's a big decision, I think you should think about it a-" 

"No! I've thought about it for a long time and I want to. But if you are not ready, then we can wait." 

"No, Steve, I've wanted to make love with you too. And if its what you want, we'll do it. God, you don't know how much I've wanted to do that with you." 

"Show me how much, Phil." 

Steve cupped Phil's face and kissed him again. Phil slid his tongue between Steve's soft lips and explored Steve's mouth as he gripped Steve's hips. The swings put them in an awkward position, but neither boy cared as they closed their eyes, just enjoying exploring each other. They sat there for an hour, just making out under the stars. Steve pulled away and checked his watch. 

"Oh, damn it. I'm sorry, Phil, I have to get home. I'll see you later, okay?" Steve signed, getting up to walk home. 

"Sure, baby. I'll see you later. Have a good night okay?" Phil signed. 

"I will. You too, okay?" 

"Of course." 

Phil watched Steve walk away and started to walk home himself. He sighed. He couldn't wait for prom night.


	13. Prom Night

Steve was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Phil would be there any minute to pick him up, and Steve was scared that Phil wouldn't be happy with him. He knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. Phil said that Loki, Lorena, Thor, Jane, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Pepper, Darcy, and Clint would meet them at the school, and Steve looked forward to seeing all his friends dressed up and dancing. That was another thing Steve was worried about. He had a very hard time dancing when he couldn't feel the vibrations of the music. Peggy was going with Steve and Phil, mainly for translation since him and Phil would be dancing a lot and hands were hard to sign with when they were holding things. Steve paced the living room, signing to himself. Sarah eventually stopped him, signing that he would wear a hole in the rug, and to sit down. Steve sighed and sat down, bored out of his skull. Why was time so _slow?_

After thirty minutes, Steve saw a light flash from the corner of his eye. He ran to the door and flung it open, smiling when he saw Phil, decked out in a tux with a navy blue cummerbund and bow-tie. Steve hugged him and kissed his cheek. Phil pulled out a small box containing a corsage and gently took out said corsage, placing it on Steve's wrist before kissing his hand. 

"I know, its a little girly, but I couldn't help myself. Blue Cornflowers remind me of you." Phil signed, gripping Steve's hand. 

"I love it. Its beautiful. Thank you." Steve signed. 

"You boys stand together so I can get some pictures! You both look so handsome." Sarah signed, pulling out a disposable camera. 

Phil wrapped an arm around Steve's waist and gave a smile. Sarah snapped a few pictures, including one that was silly, with Phil sticking his tongue out and Steve making bunny ears on Phil, and one of Phil kissing Steve's cheek. The boys started to head out to the car, Peggy following behind. Phil helped Steve into the backseat before turning to Peggy. 

"Would you mind driving? I just-" Phil said. 

"No problem. You sit with Steve. I'm trying to stay as unnoticeable as possible." Peggy said, snatching the keys from Phil's hand. 

"Thank you, Peggy." 

"You're welcome. Now, get in the car so we can get going." 

Phil complied and got into the backseat, sitting right by Steve, who had his head on Phil's chest. Peggy started to drive, and Phil stroked Steve's hair. Steve purred, encouraging Phil to continue, as it was calming Steve. They arrived at the school only a short time later, and Phil helped Steve out of the car, gripping his hand lovingly. They walked into the school and presented their tickets before searching for their posse. Once they found them in the sea of people in the gym, they sat at the table, saving Peggy a seat. They talked for a while, until Peggy signed to Steve and Steve dragged Phil to the dance floor. 

"I like this song. Its my favorite." Steve signed. 

Phil nodded and put a hand on Steve's waist so they could dance. Phil commended the DJ for making the music really loud, because it made vibrations, and Steve could easily keep beat. Phil listened to the lyrics as they danced. 

_You could go the distance you could run the mile you could walk straight through hell with a smile_

 _You could be the hero You could get the gold Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke_

 _

Do it for your people Do it for your pride Never gonna know if you never even try 

Do it for your country Do it for you name Cause there's gonna be a day 

When you're standing in the hall of fame And the world's gonna know your name Cause you burn with the brightest flame And the world's gonna know your name And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame. 

_ Phil could see why Steve liked the song. It had meaningful lyrics. It reminded Phil of Steve, and he liked the fact that this was technically 'their song' now. They spent quite a while on the dance floor, just dancing to every song and having a grand time. They ate with their group of friends and at around midnight, everyone started to clear out. Phil kissed Steve, who smiled and blushed. 

"So, how would you feel about spending the night with me?" Phil signed. 

"Really? I'd love it. But my mom-" Steve signed. 

"She already knows. You didn't think I'd take your virginity without your mother's permission, did you?" 

"You're right. What about Peggy?" 

"Your mom is picking her up." 

"Well, what about intimate items? You know-" 

"Taken care of. Condoms, lube, everything. You have nothing to worry about. I took care of everything, beautiful." 

"I feel like I should have done more." 

"No, baby, no! I wanted to this for you. Now, let's go." 

Phil put a hand on the small of Steve's back and led him to the car. Once he had Steve settled, he started the drive to the hotel he had reserved a room at. Steve looked out the window and sighed. This night was absolutely perfect. And he was finally getting to make love to Phil. That gave Steve chills. He hoped it would be good for Phil. He didn't notice when they pulled into a parking lot and Phil came around to get him. They checked in and they went to the room, where Steve pushed Phil in and locked the door before tackling Phil onto the bed and straddling his waist, starting to unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Steve. Steve! Calm down. We have all night, my love." Phil signed. 

"Phil, I want to go down on you." Steve signed, popping the buttons on Phil's dress pants. 

"Okay. That's good. Is there something I can do to help?" 

"No, my little soldier. You planned all of this and made me feel so good and special. Now let me make you feel the same." 

Steve got Phil out of his pants and briefs and disappeared between his legs. Phil moaned when he felt Steve kiss the inside of his thighs, inching his mouth towards his cock. Steve took Phil's prick into his mouth and started to suck. Phil groaned, grabbing a handful of Steve's golden blonde locks. Steve licked and sucked until Phil was brought to size, before stripping himself of clothing and straddled Phil's waist again, kissing him full on the lips. Phil could taste himself when he plunged his tongue into Steve's mouth, and damn if that didn't turn him on. Phil gripped Steve's now naked hips, grunting when Steve rubbed his naked ass against his groin, whimpering with arousal, his cock hard and flushed, dripping with come. Phil stroked Steve's cock gently. 

"Come on, baby. Get on your back. Let me see you. Let me get inside of you." Phil signed. 

"Oh, Phil. Sounds so good." Steve signed as he got off of Phil and laid down, blushing shyly. 

"Look at you. So beautiful, all spread out and open for me. Going to make you feel so good." 

Phil opened the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He slicked up a finger and pressed it to Steve's tight, puckered hole. Steve moaned and tossed his head to the side. 

"Stop teasing!" Steve signed. 

"Sorry." Phil signed. 

Phil gently pushed one finger into the tight ring of muscle. Steve whimpered, the stretch and burn foreign to his virgin hole. Phil gave Steve an apologetic look and added another finger. Steve howled and squirmed. Phil stroked Steve's stomach to calm him back down before adding a third finger and kissing Steve's erect penis lovingly. When he thought Steve was prepped enough, he lubed up his cock before putting it to Steve's entrance. 

"Phil, baby, want you inside of me." Steve signed. 

"Anything for you, my love." Phil signed in response. 

Phil slowly entered Steve and moaned as he was surrounded by the tight, wet, heat of Steve's asshole. Steve whimpered and gripped Phil's biceps tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. Phil thrust into Steve gently, trying to make everything enjoyable for Steve. Steve moaned, pulling Phil down for a kiss. He shoved his tongue into Phil's mouth, swirling it around. Phil came right then, Steve sending him over the edge so fast it made his head spin. Steve screamed in pleasure as Phil grunted and groaned with his release. He pulled out and laid beside Steve, face to face. Phil threw an arm over Steve and kissed him softly. 

"That was amazing, Phil. I've never...felt like that before. Thank you." Steve signed. 

"It was amazing for me, too. You don't even know how hot you are when you're about to come." Phil signed, hugging Steve close to his body. 

Steve sighed and cuddled into Phil, lying his head on his chest. He was lulled to sleep the the feel of Phil's heartbeat. Phil turned out the lamp and curled himself around Steve. 

This had been the best night of his life.


	14. Epilogue

A year later, both Steve and Phil graduated high school with distinguished degrees and scholarships. Steve went to The University of Arizona College of Fine Arts in Tucson, Arizona and Phil went to The Arizona State University College of Law in Phoenix, Arizona, both on full scholarships. They continued to see each other, and when they graduated, they got married. They moved back to New York to be near their families. They stayed in touch with all their high school friends, and were present at the birth of Darcy and Clint's baby Jeremiah and Thor and Jane's baby Francine Freya. Tony and Bruce adopted a son named Charles, and got married three months later. Steve and Phil adopted a daughter, whom was named Margaret, nicknamed Peggy. They also rescued a dog they named Egg Head, (because he liked eggs. A lot.) and a cat named Cleopatra. Steve went on to be an artist, and a very famous one at that. Phil became a government agent for a very special organization called SHIELD. As for Peggy, she continued to be an interpreter, but she never missed an art opening for Steve. Sarah died from cancer when Steve was thirty, and Steve had gotten so broken up about it that he quit drawing for a year. Phil was supportive through the time and soon Steve was back on his feet, being the happy guy everyone knew and loved.

This ends the tale of our lovers and their friends. But the question is, does the adventure ever end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! It was one of my first multi-chapter fics, and I hoped you all enjoyed it.


End file.
